


5 Times Eskel runs into Jaskier, and the one time Jaskier runs into Eskel(‘s arms)

by AlexaMondragon



Category: The Witcher (2019)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Yennefer, Elf!Jaskier, Eskel doesn't have his facial scars in the first chapter, Eskel doesn't like Yennefer, Eskel is a sweetheart, First Meetings, Healer Jaskier, Insecurities, Jealousy, M/M, Magic Jaskier, Protective Jaskier, Sweet Eskel, Unrequited Love mayhaps?, Young Jaskier, Young Jaskier is really for one chapter actually, long time jumps, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaMondragon/pseuds/AlexaMondragon
Summary: The times Eskel runs into Jaskier and that one time Jaskier runs to him.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 45
Kudos: 697
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is taking over my life and I LOVE IT!!! AHAHAHAHHAHA *SMOOCHES*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Eskel runs into Jaskier and the one time Jaskier runs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is pure and love and I'm obsessed.

The very first time the brunette Witcher ran into; more like he laid there practically dying, Jaskier was when he was but a child from a small group of orphaned elves, taken care of by a good witch. The witch’s maroon eyes are fierce and slightly highlighted in gold and they stumbled upon him when he was injured and alone in the forest, leaning against a tree. His horse, Scorpion was at least a few minutes of walking distance from where he left him to go finish a contract. 

His breath coming out laboured and he was too weak to make any move to defend himself should the witch suddenly wants him dead. The atmosphere was tense and there was electricity in the air before an elf boy with beautiful cornflower blue eyes walked up to him.

“He’s hurt! We should help him!” He shouts to the witch and he makes his way closer to the Witcher. The boy looked at the Witcher’s bloodied side and his brows furrowed in worry. 

“Dandelion, stay away from that Witcher! He could be dangerous!” The good witch warns she seemed ready to blast him with powerful magic if he tries anything to her charge. Eskel was too parched to rebut her. 

“Not from what I’m seeing. His side is practically cut open for the world to see!” He gestures to Eskel’s side. 

“Please, if you don’t want to help, let me heal him.” He looks back to the witch with pleading eyes, knowing that this tactic is her biggest weakness. The Witcher looks back to the good witch and could see her resolve to falter just a little. Whatever power this little boy elf was holding must’ve been of a great deal if it could render a seemingly soft but undoubtedly strong witch powerless and helpless with only a look alone. 

The ‘boy’, Dandelion, couldn’t be older than 16 right now. His hands just hovering over Eskel’s open wounds and from what he could see, they’re so soft and delicate, but tiny scars and scratches littered on them must be from helping smaller creatures heal from an injury. This is a clue to Eskel that this isn’t the first time that this Dandelion has been helping creatures; and now a Witcher, in need. 

“Alright, fine! But I’m stayin’ ‘ere unless ‘e does somethin’ funny.” She relents and Eskel could see Dandelion’s slight shake of his shoulders, most likely hiding a laugh.  
“I’ll be quick. I promise.” He turns back to the injured Witcher and again, Eskel is mesmerized by his cornflower blue eyes, the soft lavender shade in his eyes pronounces the sky blue, his long and curled eyelashes framed the beautiful eyes. 

“This won’t hurt, and I’ll try to be as quick. You must have interesting places to be than lying here dying.” He tries to joke and his hands glow a soft amethyst glow. Tendrils of smoke curling itself around Eskel and seem to concentrate on his wounds. He could feel his wounds closing up and the soft magic the boy is producing is tender and most likely to not bring further pain for the injured party. 

But Eskel’s yellow and gold eyes are trained on the boy’s face instead. How he sticks the tip of his tongue out in absolute concentration and how his brown hair is swept in the gentle summer breeze, the rays of the sun highlighted them into a soft orange and lighter yellow at the tips. His skin flawless alabaster, along with rosy cheeks on his youthful face and his cute button nose scrunches in concentration. Eskel quickly averts his eyes as he felt a shame growing within himself. This is but a boy being helpful, dammit! He should keep his mind elsewhere or maybe it’s been too long since his last visits to a whore house. 

“Must’ve been quite a monster to give you such a nasty scar like this.” Dandelion looks up for a bit from his concentration and he smiles the handsome Witcher. And he proceeds to tell him so, “A handsome man to bear such scars like this must attract all of the attention, huh?” He teases and Eskel only manages a roguish smirk. 

“Trust me, boy. Good attention is not the only attention I’ll get for them.” His voice is hoarse and his thirst made him sound rougher and deeper than normal. Dandelion looks up at him with a spark in his eyes, “So he finally talks,” he lets out a soft giggle, “I’m Jaskier, by the way. My caretaker just likes the name Dandelion better.” 

“I think I like Dandelion better too.” He teases and he feels a slight ripple of amusement in the magic the elf is weaving to heal him. 

“Careful on what you may say next, I may not be as gentle in the next moment.” His glare mild and playful, but the magic is still light and soothing. Eskel could only nod, his smile still on his lips. 

A few moments more and the wounds are stitched and healed. Jaskier takes out a small cloth from his pocket and wets it with water from his waterskin he was carrying on his person. He wets the cloth and soothingly runs the wet kerchief along the Witcher’s face. Ridding the blood and gore there and Eskel closes his eyes as the elf seems intended to clean him as much as he can. Soft hands running along his cheeks and eyelids, and bravely runs through his dark hair, tucking them behind his ears. 

“There you are, handsome.” His voice a light whisper of amusement. Eskel opens his eyes and notices that Jaskier’s face is oh so closer to his. Their noses almost touching. 

“I have to go now. I hope you’ll get better when we meet again.” He smiles softly at the Witcher and raises his hand over Eskel’s eyes, closing them and Eskel fell into a peaceful slumber. The touch of warm and soft skin is all he could remember before sleep consumed him. 

He wakes up again, but later more into the afternoon, the sun is an hour away from setting in. Eskel moves his side experimentally and found no pain to come from his wound. He sighs is relief and notices from the corner of his eye a brightly coloured kerchief and a waterskin. He smiles and sends a silent thank you to Jaskier and promises himself to tell him that when they see each other again. He drinks his water, picks up the kerchief, tucks it away in his pocket and gets back up, feeling better now and makes his way towards where he left his stallion.


	2. Chapter 2

Eskel was busy beheading a gryphon before he hears a crack of a broken stick, he grabs his sword and instantly turns to the intruder. A doe was making a pass from behind him and runs the moment she sees Eskel.

The Witcher sighs, his adrenaline dropping and he focuses back to the dead gryphon. It wasn’t that hard to that it down, what was hard was whenever it takes to the air. He cleans his swords when the job is done and lifts the head. He’s bone-tired today, a week filled with non-stop contracts to and fro from almost every village he visited, not that he’s complaining; he definitely is, but he really wishes that some deity takes a bit of pity on him.

He hasn’t had decent sleep and food for a few days now and he can barely make out the dark spots in the edges of his vision. But he powers through it all if he wants to get some coin for a decent room and food. He picks up the head and walks back to his stallion that he left near the entrance of the blasted forest he’s in.

The stench of blood and sweat finally getting to him. When he got to Scorpion, the stallion rears his head back and turns its nose away from Eskel. The Witcher chuckles a bit.

“I know, I know. But we’ll find a nice stable for you to stay in, get some oats for you. Sounds good, hmm?”

He didn’t ride Scorpion as the village isn’t that far from the forest. He ignores the stares and pointed fingers when he passes through the townsfolk and went to the man in charge and, kindly, demanded his pay after presenting the gryphon head. The man quickly gives the Witcher his coins and Eskel thanked him.

They steer to the direction of a nice enough looking in and leads Scorpion to the stables first, paying the stable boy to look after his stallion. He takes his gears and other necessities off of the horse and brushes his coat before going in the inn finally.

He pays for a room for a few days, draw a bath and food to be brought to his room. He didn’t stay to look around the inn and makes his way upstairs. When he got to his designated room, he promptly took off his armour and bloodied undershirt to wash later and finds a bowl already filled with clear water and cloth near it. He wets the cloth and cleans as much of his face and torso from blood and gore as much as he can.

By the time he looks presentable enough, a knock on the door was heard before it was open to show a worker going to draw his bath. He sees the boy, probably the innkeeper’s son, scurry to quickly draw said bath, avoiding to look at the Witcher in the face. Eskel would understand, anyone with scars as hideous as his would scare anyone. He looks away from the boy when he finishes drawing his bath and pays a coin for his hard work, never making eye contact.

He takes a long relaxing soak in the warm waters, all that’s missing is a nice fragrant smell, and then he would all but fall asleep in the water. He wouldn’t mind the soft fragrance of dandelions.

He shakes his head to clear his mind and cleans himself more thoroughly and dries himself when he finally finishes his bath. He forgoes any clothes and wraps a towel around his waist before just falling onto to semi-soft bed and promptly falls asleep, the food he notices on the nightstand consist of bread and cheese with slices of meat, and he takes a bread on the plate and mindlessly chews a bit of it before putting it back on the plate and swallows before sleep overtakes his senses. He’ll eat them when he wakes again in the morning.

Eskel wakes slightly late that morning, ate the forgotten dinner and goes through his rucksack for his simpler clothes, intending to bring his bloodied clothes and armour to wash, but first, breakfast, the little dinner he ate this morning not that fulfilling as he still hungers for a warm breakfast. As he makes his way downstairs, he notices little numbers of people in the inn itself, which is fine for the Witcher. He orders his breakfast and notices a faint scent of dandelions.

He thinks nothing of it at first, thinking it was just coincidence and by the time he finishes his meal, he intends to go to Scorpion to check upon him. He opens the door of the inn and a person runs into his chest. He catches them before they could fall and the person looks up and Eskel’s lungs suddenly refuse to catch any more air from his little gasp.

The bard looks up and intends to apologize and when his mind finally registers that this is the handsome Witcher he saved years ago, he eyes the scars. Eskel’s scars began to twitch as his insecurities makes itself know and his hands that’s still on the elf’s arms are tightening a bit.

The elf smiles serenely at the Witcher and greets him warmly, like accidentally running into an old friend.

“Hello, handsome.”

Eskel smiles at that and raises a brow.

“This doesn’t bother you?” He asks quietly, his voice soft, not intending to let anyone hear them.

Jaskier scoffs in disbelief as if the Witcher needs to ask such a question.

“No. Now I know you’ll attract all the attention.” He lifts a hand, intending to run over the scars and stops. Looking at Eskel to see if he’s given that permission to touch them and Eskel pushes his face to the open palm. Gentle fingers run across his scars and for a moment he feels complete bliss.

Eskel invites Jaskier over to have breakfast, forgoing that as he’s already eaten. He’s content to watch the elf eat instead. Thanking whoever is listening to him that the inn is almost practically empty.

“What brings you here?” He takes in the elf that saved him and sees him carrying a lute and is wearing the silkiest of clothes, his hair and eyes are just as enchanting as he remembers them and he’s a little more fit than from the thin boy he once met.

“I’m actually travelling with a Witcher, Geralt of Rivia,” his smiles falter just the tiniest bit, “I’m sure you’ve heard of him?”

Eskel scoffs at that, “Knew him? I’ve been into one too many troubles _with_ him. He’s practically a brother. My question was, what brings _you_ here?” He asks, not bothering to get a bit excited to see the other Witcher seeing as Jaskier is here instead.

Jaskier seems to notice if the slight blush was any indication.

“I’m travelling as his bard now. Giving people a chance at him, not because of his name.” He answers honestly and his smile is genuine and oh so happy, “I’ve been travelling with him for 2 years now and I’m getting all the materials I need to bring a good name to the Witchers.”

Eskel’s heart beats twice as strong for that admission and he feels the stirrings of jealousy burn in his stomach. Geralt is one lucky bastard.

“How long are you here for?” He asks, wanting to spend as much time with the now bard as much as he has left.

“Only for a few hours.” He replies a little sadly.

Eskel humms and considers what to say next.

“Don’t tell him I’m here, for reasons. And I want to spend this time with you. Who knows when I’ll see you again, Dandelion.” He teases and it gets the result of Jaskier laughing a bit.

“Alright, I’m all yours for these next few hours, handsome.” He smiles cheekily and Eskel feels his soul lifted. 

The elf enthusiastically goes on a tangent of his adventures and misadventures and Eskel just listens. Content in being in the bright presence of Dandelion. The world around them is non-existent when he has Jaskier near him, the world is unimportant for those few hours with the now man. His chest aches a little more whenever he sees how Jaskier’s eyes glimmer when talking about Geralt, but for now, he likes to pretend that the bard is his instead. 

When it came time for Jaskier to leave, the bard jumps into his arms and he gives the tightest hug in his life, praying to see him again, unharmed and happy still. They bid each other farewell from the front of the inn and Eskel recognizes a faint scent of dead flowers and he knows a witch is around. He sighs, knowing what that means, knowing what the shine in Jaskier’s eyes meant and he wishes Destiny was kind to Jaskier.

He doesn’t deserve the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments!! They're practically lifeblood for us poor writers!!! XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Eskel steers Scorpion in the dark woods, his eyes are better at seeing things in the dark than his stallion. No contract today it seems, and he notices that the townsfolk rarely talk behind his back or point and stare at him anymore. It’s like they’ve seen many of his kind roaming the streets every day. And when he asks for a room, it was met with tired eyes instead of distrust and fear, like he was just another everyday customer.

“Odd how it seems everyone is calm around a Witcher, isn’t it Scorpion?”

The horse merely snorts in response and Eskel pets his neck affectionately.

They’ve been travelling around the area for a quite a handful of weeks and it seems that the monster problems in this town are taken care of by another Witcher. He hopes that it’s Lambert or Coën at least. Lambert, he has the luck of running into two years ago, and Coën is still as elusive as he’s always been. Coën at the very least would be a nice brother to chat up with, he sometimes can’t predict the outcome of any situation when Lambert is involved. He just wants to spend some quiet times with his brothers and funnily enough, with Geralt and him being equal to each other, he never wishes or has had any desires to meet up with him. He gets off of Scorpion and pulls on his reign to a great lake he knows is located around this area.

He felt as if every time the mention of his brother makes his gut churn and his scowl deepened, the horrid scars on his face intensifies his scowl whenever he met any innkeeper or barmaid that talks about him, he shuts them up the very next second when his scowl turns nastier. Usually, he was very surprised or at the very least content to know he has family still to look forward in running into, but lately he’s been nothing but his bane of existence.

He walks briskly to the lake, trying to get there faster and dip his head into the waters to cool him off before he combusts himself into flames from being enraged at the thought of the white-haired Witcher.

But he knows himself, he knows that he’s just not angry at the Witcher, he knows the deep thoughts in himself that he tries not to indulge himself in, he knows that…

The second he reaches the lake, he sees a fair figure bathing naked in the lake, the moonlight shines upon their alabaster skin as if trying to make the figure take its light. His hair shines in the heavenly light and glows akin to a halo. His gentle smile on his face and his eyes reflect the light from the moon, making him appear the ethereal being he is.

…Eskel knows very well why he’s angry at the white-haired Witcher. Because Eskel doesn’t deserve to have what he has…an elf bard that loves him.

His heart beats as if trying to free itself from his chest and his legs are begging to walk closer to the bard but he stays rooted to the ground as he watches the bard clean himself with a rag and splashes water into his hair, drawing it back and Eskel’s breath hitches in his throat, the column of Jaskier’s neck inviting him to bite and mark the bard as his.

Scorpion seems to think of the same thing of wanting to get closer to the bard, as he neighs very loudly and tugs himself away from the Witcher, Eskel shouts in indignation as the horse makes its way towards the bard.

Jaskier was startled a foot into the air and laughs loudly when he recognizes Scorpion, as the horse jumps into the water and swims itself to Jaskier. Jaskier looks past the stallion and sees the handsome Witcher just staring at his horse in disbelief. The bard looks back to the stallion, already close for Jaskier to pet his hand on his nose to his forehead. The water is waist-deep, but Scorpion doesn’t appear to have any problem lowering his head towards Jaskier in greeting.

“It seems that you have more common sense than your companion there, at the very least you came to greet me, good boy.” He whispers rather loudly, he knows even with the slight distance Eskel can still hear him.

Jaskier was not given a witty reply and he looks back to Eskel to see him still standing there in bewilderment, “What are you doing standing there for? Get in here!” He chuckles and splashes a bit of water in Eskel’s direction.

The Witcher snaps out of it and walks around the lake unlike the stallion that clearly likes Jaskier to get himself wet to get him, he wants to keep his clothes dry. He reaches to where the bard’s clothes pile is, along with his lute and little bags of flowers that he suspects has medicinal properties and casually removes his armour and swords.

“Fancy yourself a bath too?” The bard eyes Eskel’s physique, but his cheeks are blushing lightly. The Witcher smirks and Jaskier looks away from him, giving him some unneeded privacy. Eskel drops the last of his garments and wades through the water to where Jaskier is. He stands next to the bard and pulls Scorpion’s reign, “C’mon, you don’t need washing, I brush you every day.”

The horse stays where he is stubbornly and snorts at Eskel’s direction, Eskel sighs at the sudden attack from his horse, “I’m sure Dandelion will still be here when I finish bathing,” he looks to Jaskier for conformation and the elf smiles, holding in his laughter and gives a nod in confirmation that he’s sticking around for a while, “See? Why don’t you go wait at the banks, I don’t need you to soak my other clothes and blankets, you silly horse.”

Scorpion seems to be considering it as he keeps looking back to Jaskier and Eskel, when he sees his rider is not tolerating his foolishness, he relents and is being led out of the water. Jaskier laughs at the scene before him and admires the Witcher’s scarred behind and glorious behind and sighs longingly, all Witchers are blessed with an amazing backside.

Eskel makes his way towards Jaskier again, “I never thought a horse could develop a liking to anyone but their riders.”

“Hhhmmm, it’s because I have that power over animals, I guess. Not only do I enthral the human race, but I can also enchant animals just by looking at them.” He poses dramatically and Eskel’s endearment for the elf grew.

“How long has it been since we last met? Time keeps slipping away from me it seems.” Jaskier muses, his hands skimming through the surface of the water, the ripples wavering the moon’s light and it twinkles on Jaskier’s skin. He remembers his washcloth in his hand and dips it into the water and rinses it before bringing it forward towards Eskel, intending to wash him.

Eskel indulges the elf in washing him by slightly leaning down and Jaskier runs the cloth over his face.

“We should sit down near the banks, it’ll be easier to wash you and I can reach my bathing oils and soap.” Jaskier pulls at Eskel’s arm and drags him almost to the shores and makes him sit down on a flat rock as he goes to his discarded belongings to bring out his scented oils and soap.

He notices at the very top of the pile of Eskel’s clothes is a familiar kerchief and his heart jumps a little at the thought that Eskel has kept that little kerchief over the years. He smiles at the thought of Eskel; a big, burly man, carrying a flowery kerchief, and it’s still as pristine as he remembers it, maybe a tiny splotch here and there but still recognizable. It made a warm feeling starting to grow from his stomach to his chest.

He walks back to the Witcher and kneels behind him, he cups his hands together and scoops up the river water and proceeds to shower and clean Eskel.

“Six years, it’s been six years since I last saw and spoke to you.” He hears Eskel’s reply.

“How has it been? Travelling with Geralt?”

“It’s been wonderful, really.” Eskel could hear the slight waver in his cheery answer but keeps the finding to himself.

“I’ve never thought that I could learn so much and see so much from the pace I was going before meeting him. It was an adventure of the wildest dreams I couldn’t concoct for myself.” He runs his hands lathered with soap and oil up and down Eskel’s muscled back and feels the bumps and little dips from his battles over the years.

He skims his fingers delicately over the scars and he could feel the slight tremble that passes Eskel and he smiles secretly to himself.

“Where is he now?” The silent question breaks his concentration from Eskel’s scars and he feels his happy mood tampered down somewhat.

“Somewhere gallivanting with a witch.” Was his answer and he speaks no more of Geralt.

Eskel is silent with understanding.

“But oh!! Look what I can do now!” He quickly and carefully scampers to the front of Eskel and holds up his hands. The elf waves his hands in a fluid gesture very near to each other and in the centre of his palms, a flicker of light begins to grow before it becomes a small lit fire in his palms.

“I can conjure up small fires, and this is sadly only an illusion to scare away some nasty people! Touch it! It gives no heat, just light.” He brings the fire closer to Eskel and he runs his fingers in them, trusting Jaskier’s words that they’re harmless. The light flame is lavender in colour and it seems to radiate Jaskier’s eagerness to show Eskel this. He can feel the light warmth in the flames but it doesn’t burn him, to him this is Jaskier’s power, to heal and not to hurt.

“Dandelion, this-this is amazing!” He chuckles. The lavender flames flares when Jaskier seems immensely proud and happy that Eskel is amazed. Glowing brighter and brighter and it seems that the bard doesn’t notice this.

“Maybe, if we’ll get the chance, I can show you how to make real flames.” Eskel makes a complicated hand gestures and a powerful red and orange flame bursts in his palm. Jaskier gasps at the display and Eskel places his hand under the surface of the water to heat it up to comfortable temperatures.

“Oh, darling, this is fantastic!” He giggles and scoops more water to pour over himself and Eskel. They laughed and started to splash each other with the lukewarm water before Jaskier proceeds to clean Eskel again. The Witcher keeping the water warm around them.

“I will be leaving early in the morning likely, are you staying in the nearby town?” Jaskier breaks the comfortable silence that covered them and Eskel dreaded that question. He shakes his head.

“I need to find someplace else.”

“Why? Stay here, I’m sure there’re plenty of rooms in the inn I’m staying at. And if you want, you can share a room with me since it seems that Geralt won’t be coming back tonight.” He requests, his voice almost pleading.

Eskel looks back at Jaskier and sees him turn his puppy eyes to him, and at that moment he knew what the good witch felt; when those sad cornflower blue eyes turn to him like that, felt like. He sighs heavily but his smile is a sign that Jaskier takes as a win. He cheers to himself and pulls them out of the water to dry up and get ready to eat dinner and for Jaskier to entertain him with the stories and songs he wrote in the past six years. Eskel insists that Jaskier rides Scorpion as he walks next to them and Jaskier showers the beast with praises and little kisses to his forehead that seems to excite the stallion.

When they got to the inn, that’s exactly what they did. And come morning, before the sun even made an appearance, Eskel wakes, and orders breakfast for Jaskier and himself. He looks at Jaskier’s sleeping face on the bed next to his and aches as he doesn’t want to leave, but he has to leave lest Geralt comes in and sees him with the bard. If he sees how happy the bard is with Geralt, he won’t be responsible for the damage he’d do to Geralt. Because he knows just how much Geralt can overlook and underappreciates the good things that he has.

Before he leaves, he left a couple of dandelions and tulips on the night table for Jaskier to find, and a soft kiss to the forehead. He packs his belongings and rode as far away from the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel for a Witcher ATLA!AU?? You can already guess from this chapter what element Jaskier is hehehehehhehehe and Eskel's as well!! This and a Beauty and the Beast AU? Eskel, of course, is the beast and this is set after Jaskier left from Geralt. Tell meh whatchu think! till next time!!! XOXOXOXOOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish That You Were Here - Florence and the Machine, go give it a listen, it's the song that's driving me to finish this story! :)

The screams were near the road Eskel was travelling on, turning his stallion to the direction of the screams and urging Scorpion to gallop faster to save the unfortunate soul. He stops the stallion abruptly, far enough away from the danger but close enough to make a quick escape. He runs to the source of the screams and jumps to a clearing to see Geralt fighting off two forktails.

Trying to keep them away from a clearly injured bard. Eskel sees red and rushes to help Geralt when he sees that one of the forktails has set its target to the injured elf. He runs to the front of Jaskier, creating a barrier between the monster and bard, his sword glinting menacingly in the sun. The monster bares its teeth at the new threat but comes charging otherwise, its jaws open wide to consume the Witcher.

Eskel embeds his silver sword into the beast’s jaw at the last second as he dodges away from sharp and crooked teeth. He pulls and drags the monster away from Jaskier, “Run!” He yells to the bard but notices at the last second that the monster’s clawed hind leg is kicked forward on Eskel’s chest, knocking the Witcher away from the monster and Eskel quickly gets back on his feet and charges the forktail.

He looks back to where Jaskier is and notices he’s gone, Eskel breathes a little easier and battles with the beast. Staying clear of its tail and hind legs. Since he’s gone running into this battle without the aid of his potions and other tools, he has to use bear strength and wit to fall this beast.

It’s just a good thing that this monster has thin wing muscles, so Eskel withdrew his sword from the beast’s jaw and went for its wings so it wouldn’t fly off. The monster’s roar of agony and the blood spraying his clothes and the ground a satisfying result, dirty but satisfying. Now with the monster grounded and wounded heavily, Eskel makes a dive for its neck. Twisting away and ducking from the beast’s jaws as he slides under its neck and with sheer strength alone, slices the neck clean off, his drive to protect the bard is what fuels that power in him.

As the head rolls away from its body, Eskel completely neglected the swinging tail of the second forktail that Geralt is fighting off. The tail swings and the spikes stab into Eskel’s thigh, his scream matching with Jaskier’s as he hears the bard screaming his name.

“ESKEL!!”

He looks back to see Jaskier holding onto a bleeding arm and seeming to be prepared to run to Eskel, “NO! Jaskier, stay back!!”

Jaskier staggers to a stop and Eskel takes his sword and stabs the forktail’s appendage to distract it enough for Geralt to slice its throat. The beast screeches and roars as the blood sprays to the ground around it, waving its head as if making the pain go away, but its movement grows sluggish as it dies. Eskel pulls the spikes out of his leg with a low grunt and he falls on the ground but notices that Jaskier has run to him when he wasn’t looking and is now cradling Eskel’s head to his chest.

“Dandelion…you’re safe now…” He sighs out in relief and Jaskier wraps an uninjured arm around Eskel’s shoulders.

“You fool. You utter fool…” He laughs wetly, his hold on Eskel tightening.

“We need to get him bandaged, you too, Jaskier. I told you to stay out of the way. I had it covered.” Geralt grunts and scolds the bard and Eskel wraps a hand on Jaskier’s arm.

“The beast was two seconds away from biting your bloody head off, Geralt! So unless you grew eyes in the backs of your head I _will_ intervene when I bloody need to. It’s just a little scratch on my arm, Eskel’s wound is in need of more attention than mine.” Jaskier grits out to the white-haired man and Eskel smirks at his sass. He leans a little more on the bard as he rips an undershirt of his and wraps it around his wounds.

“Scorpion is just a few walks away north, I can make it there for a healing salve.” Eskel points out.

“I’ll take you there, you can lean on me.” Jaskier helps Eskel stands and wraps the Witcher’s arm around his shoulders and wounds his other arm around his waist.

The two walk away from the bloody scene, Geralt staying behind to behead the beast and to collect Eskel’s weapons for him to clean later. When the two finally reaches Scorpion, Jaskier lets go of Eskel as he leans a bit on the horse and searches for a healing salve in his bags. After he found it, he presented it to Jaskier like a prize and stops short when he sees how peeved Jaskier is looking at him.

Eskel clears his throat, “I hope I didn’t do anything to have angered you, Dandelion.” He chuckles nervously and gets a hard punch to the arm, it barely hurts but it still hurts because it came from Jaskier.

“You bloody left me alone in that inn! I was sad and disappointed that you left without a goodbye, you selfish brute!” He lets out his frustration at last. Eskel instantly feels guilty at that and casts his eyes downward, his guilt weighing him down.

“I’m sorry, Dandelion. I-I had no excuse to leave you like that. I-I apologize, please forgive me?” He looks up at Jaskier behind his messy hair that has fallen in front of his face, his shoulders tucked in to appear smaller and he knows Jaskier isn’t mad at him anymore when he sees the corner of his lips twitching. 

The elf bard puffs up his cheeks and lets out a gust of air, “Fine, but I expect retribution.”

Eskel smiles, pleased and eager to make this bard happier, “Anything, whatever you need.”

Jaskier smirks and crosses his arms, “Come back to the inn Geralt and I are staying in, you’re staying in my room and we are having dinner after I treat your wounds. We have 10 years to recover after your disappearing act.”

Eskel relents and slumps down a bit in tease, “Fine, fine. Stubborn elf.”

“Idiot Witcher.” He shoots back, Jaskier turns to Scorpion and begins to coo and pet the horse. Lying him down for Eskel to climb on him easier. Eskel reaches a hand forward to Jaskier and the bard takes it, settling in the saddle in front of Eskel and leans on him.

They ride back to where Geralt is and he raises a brow at them riding Scorpion together but makes no comment. He gives Eskel his swords and Jaskier informs him that he’s staying with them in Jaskier’s room. Geralt hums his reply and ties two forktail heads on Roach. When they reach the inn, it was almost nightfall and Geralt separates from them to get his payment for this job. Jaskier helps Eskel up to his room, promising him to bring his swords and other clothes later for him to change to.

Jaskier runs downstairs to order a bath to be prepared and makes his way outside to Scorpion. Steering him to a stable, paying the stable boy to watch over the stallion and takes the weapons and extra bags with him back to his room, stopping at the innkeeper to order dinner for two.

“Now, I finally have you in my grasp for more than a few hours,” he smirks when Eskel seems to shudder playfully and he proceeds to clean and stitch the wounds back together via magic. The process seems to have gone faster now, Eskel assumes that it’s because Jaskier keeps healing Geralt this way and his heart stutters at the thought.

“Does Geralt know of this part of you? If he does, he’s lucky to have you around, I would’ve kidnapped you long ago if he doesn’t want this.” He praises the bard at a job well done and he sees the slight gloom in Jaskier’s mood at the mention of Geralt.

“That’s the thing, he doesn’t know or he doesn’t seem to acknowledge that I am not what I seem.” He sighs like he’s just accepted that Geralt has no interest in knowing what Jaskier is actually capable of.

“Oh, well, I’m still open in looking for an elf bard.” He suggests playfully, though in his heart he knows how serious he is with that offer.

Jaskier smiles at last at Eskel and playfully slaps him on the arm.

“I’ll remember that for convenience sake.” He jokes as he heals himself as well. The wounds really were just scratches.

A knock on the door and Jaskier opens it to a woman wanting to prepare a bath, her eyes lingered too long on Eskel’s scars and Jaskier jumps in front of her line of sight, looking at her with a dangerous glint in his cornflower-blue eyes, jerking her into motion and draws a bath for the two in a large tub. Jaskier monitoring her moves carefully and when she finishes, he pays a coin for her troubles and thanks her before closing the door.

“Now. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jaskier happily washes the Witcher and he sings while he’s at it. Eskel basks in the elf bard’s attention, preening and puffing his chest out in pride when he realizes that Jaskier is making up a song on the spot about Eskel. The wound now only a dull throb on his thigh and the company lifts his mood.

“Now tell me of all of your adventures in our 10-year divorce.” He eagerly asks when they are eating their dinner. Eskel makes an appearance to show he’s trying to remember what his journeys consist of and he shrugs before replying, “Nothin’ much, monster here, monster there, kill and get paid.” He chuckles when Jaskier groans in despair.

“You Witchers have no imaginations at all!!” He whines and drapes himself dramatically over Eskel’s lap, the Witcher, in turn, lifts his plate higher so Jaskier couldn’t accidentally knock it off.

“I live by my own rule, no sleeping with witches, no dragon huntings, just honest work and keeping people safe in general.”

Jaskier hums, “At least you have standards.” He sighs again. “My Witcher seems to be running into trouble every second, and I could never understand how I’d almost end up caught in all of them.”

“A Witcher’s path is never always safe, Dandelion. Besides, aren’t you happy to be getting more knowledge of the world around you? Learning new things and getting more materials for your songs?” He prods, not wanting to hear anything regarding Geralt, right now, he only wishes to know everything that’s happened to Jaskier lately.

The few days that followed have been the most blessed that Eskel’s ever felt resting in his bones. Good food, a warm room to stay in, and good company to keep the loneliness at bay. And he didn’t miss the tulips and dandelions that Jaskier has kept as his bookmarks in his leather books, making his heartbeat just a little faster. He also always catches the slight blushes and twinkle in his eyes whenever Jaskier thinks Eskel isn’t looking, he tries to tell himself that his mind is merely tricking him but it’s a nice thought that the elf bard would develop a little admiration on Eskel. He smirks, if only he’s that lucky.

Come morning on the third day, Eskel properly says goodbye to both Jaskier and Geralt.

“Hope we’ll run into each other’s paths again.” Jaskier comments, his smile a little sad but his eyes happy still to have spent time with Eskel.

“Oh, I know we would just keep your eyes out, I might just be around the corner.” Eskel teases, Scorpion on the other hand nudges at Jaskier’s chest and nuzzles his temple and forehead.

“Ooohh, I’ll see you around too, sweet thing!” Jaskier coos as Eskel turns to Geralt to offer his luck and goodbyes.

“We’ll meet again, at Kaer Morhen maybe.” The white-haired Witcher says, “Will you bring Jaskier along?” Eskel asks seriously, wanting to see the bard again. But he deflates when he sees Geralt shaking his head in refusal, hiding his disappointment he nods in understanding.

He turns back to Jaskier, wanting the last goodbye and the bard jumps into his arms. Hugging him with all the fibre of his being and Eskel hugs back just as tightly.

“I’ll see you around, my rau.” He whispers in his ear and Eskel’s heart twists. They part and Eskel fluidly gets up on Scorpion, turning and riding away after one last glance at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rau" means lion in elvish Quenya based off from J.R.R. Tolkien. I've always thought that Eskel is more lion than a wolf. What do you guys think??


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "Feast of Starlight" for effects!!! XD

A month before the mountain fiasco.

The twang and melody of the most beautiful of voice reach Eskel’s ears the second he enters the tavern in this town. Eskel watches the bard sings and twirls around to his own song and seeing the sway of his hips and the visible shine in his eyes lift Eskel’s spirit that night. He watches Jaskier enchant the entire tavern with his merry tune and his eyes never stray from his smile, the bounce of his hair, those slim hands that has healed many wounds on him and remembers the soft touches that have reached to the deepest part of his heart.

He notices that Jaskier is now basking in the applause and is turning around him to see each face and throw a wonderful smile. He catches a quick glance of Eskel and does a double-take before his smile turns softer and he’s running to Eskel. The Witcher stands there as the bard comes closer to him.

“Eskel,” he breathes out dreamily, breath coming out a little laboured but his eyes are shining with excitement. Eskel tries to speak but the sounds of another song from a band are starting up and Jaskier, noticing that the noise of the tavern has turned up again turns to Eskel, “Give me a minute!” He turns and runs off somewhere.

Eskel waits for the bard at the entrance, moving away from the crowd when they get too close to him and he felt a soft hand grab his wrist, he turns and sees Jaskier pulling him out from the tavern and Eskel follows willingly.

“Follow me, I know a little private place where we can talk without interruptions.” He drags Eskel into the woods a bit away from the town, Scorpion is tied to a post at the tavern, safe as he can be and Jaskier is walking confidently into the woods like he’s map this place a thousand times before. The dark of the night is not much of a problem for him as he conjures the lavender flame on his palm, lighting up the area surrounding them, the light of the moon making seeing their surroundings all the easier.

Eskel feels his heartbeat increasing with every second he spends with Jaskier, holding his hand. He squeezes experimentally and he feels the gentle squeeze back. They emerge from the woods to come upon a meadow with a large pond in the middle. The moon’s light glowing brighter in the area and also upon Jaskier’s skin, the fireflies flying lazily around them and as Eskel looks to Jaskier when the bard turns around, he sees the twinkle of the stars in his eyes. The wet dew on the grass in the meadow glistens under the moon’s light; Heaven’s light, around them. His eyes only on Jaskier as he seems to be looking around the beauty of the area as well.

_Sweet Melitele, it’s like he walks in starlight. A million miles away from me. Far, far away._

Jaskier turns his attention to Eskel once again, “Hello, handsome.” He teases, Eskel notices that he has yet let go of the Witcher’s hand.

“Hello, songbird.” They were speaking quietly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere around them.

“What brings you here, fellow traveller?” He runs his fingers of his other hand over Eskel’s knuckles and he smiles just a little larger at the deft fingers running through his calloused hand.

“I just let my horse take me wherever.” He jokes and Jaskier laughs a tinkling sound.

“Well, lucky for you, I just happen to have made a generous amount of money and bought us dinner.” He holds up a basket that contained said food that he didn’t notice earlier and chuckles.

“Dandelion, you didn’t have to…” he trails off as Jaskier sits on the slightly damp ground and essentially drags Eskel down to sit with him.

“Oh but I must! When else will I have this lovely opportunity to have a nice late-night picnic with you?”

He lets go of Eskel’s hand and starts to bring out the various cut meats, bread, and cheese for them, along with grapes and a bottle of wine. But he notices that he has forgotten to bring a couple of glasses and tells Eskel so.

“It’s okay, we’ll just drink from the bottle.” He shrugs.

“You brute!” Jaskier playfully scolds, but they start to eat and the crickets start their own symphony around them instead.

They share the meals between them and swap stories of their journeys. Eskel pointing out that he was invited to an Elf settlement in the mountains west from where they are because he saved an elf child that was surprisingly from a royal bloodline and they wish to properly give him their gratitude. He tries to tell Jaskier the scenery of the place and the feast they had presented for him, the songs and the breath-taking floral kingdom of theirs from the balcony he stood on, how the night felt of deep and cheerful magic around him. 

“Oooh, I wish I could’ve seen that.” Jaskier sighs longingly, “It’s been so long since I’ve met or seen other elves, but considering I’m only half,” he points out, “I wouldn’t know if I was welcomed.”

Jaskier doesn’t possess the pointy ears that elves have, just unnaturally beautiful eyes, and the magic that Eskel can feel emitting from him. It’s barely noticeable but if a Witcher stands close to him or touch his skin often, the feeling is there.

“I would’ve just brought you in anyways. Half or not, you deserve to learn more about your heritage.”

Jaskier hums as it seems that _he’s_ run out of words to say. Eskel notices a tiny splotch of wine on the corner of his mouth, “Oh, you have a stain on your mouth,” he points out and Jaskier swipes at it and misses.

“Here, let me,” he takes automatically takes out a kerchief in his pocket and it unfolds and petals of different colours and aromas fall from the little cloth.

“Shit!” He exclaims softly and Jaskier recognizes the kerchief, to see it again and to remember that wonderful night they spent in that lake.

“You kept it,” he breathes out. He looks at the fallen petals and notices that some were dandelions, red tulips and primroses. He notices that these petals are not for any medicinal purposes and realizes instantly, that they’re for keeping the kerchief fragrant with the smells of fresh spring flowers.

Eskel looks up at Jaskier and the bard notices the slight blushes on his cheeks. “Yes, I-I couldn’t just throw a lovely kerchief away now can I?” He clears his throat and felt the scars on his face twitching.

Jaskier smiles serenely, “I think it’s chivalrous of you to have kept it for so long.”

He brings his hand to Eskel’s and twines his fingers with his, the kerchief between their palms, he brings it up to chest level. They stare at it before they bring their eyes to each other, the atmosphere around them begin to warm and Jaskier notices that he is leaning himself closer to Eskel and Eskel seems to be doing the same thing.

With the moon and stars as their witnesses, they close their eyes and brought their lips together. It starts out soft and innocent, wanting to see where this would go and then Eskel presses a little more and Jaskier smiles in the kiss. This starts the spark of fire in Jaskier’s gut that he didn’t understand and he lets the fire in him consume him as he conveys his feelings in the kiss to Eskel. The flames growing ever more when Eskel snakes an arm around his waist and pulls Jaskier flush to his broad chest.

Jaskier, in turn, wraps his hands around Eskel’s neck and runs his fingers in his dark hair. Running his fingers through the tresses and over his ears, settling on his nape and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. He didn’t know who moaned or who gasps as the air in their lungs begins to run out. Jaskier kneels and starts to climb on Eskel’s lap, the Witcher’s large hands running all over his body; his sides, running up and down his back and occasionally boldly on his ass. Jaskier giggles in their kiss as Eskel does that a few more times. His heart pounding in his chest as they kiss for longer and hungrier than they realized.

When they break the kiss for more air than the little gasps they catch in between, they stare at each other in the eyes. Jaskier’s hand on his jaw and Eskel’s hands resting on Jaskier’s hips, tightening a bit whenever he breathes in deeply.

“Well, that was a lovely development of this friendship.” Jaskier breathes out, his smile enchanting.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Eskel whispers back, he brings his lips to Jaskier’s neck and starts peppering kisses there. Occasionally sucking the skin there and leaving possessive marks on them, Jaskier moans and tilts his head further back for more access for Eskel.

Eskel nips and licks Jaskier’s collarbone and Jaskier, in turn, runs his hands in his hair and moaning shamelessly in the night air.

“Come with me, Jaskier.” He breathes into Jaskier’s skin, the bard moans, “Keep doing that and I’ll even let you keep me.” He teases and Eskel pulls himself away from Jaskier’s neck to look at him.

“I’m serious, Jaskier. I should’ve kidnapped you from Geralt when I had the chance.” He murmurs, his eyes never leaving Jaskier’s and the elf looks into those familiar yellow and ember eyes, seeing the sincerity there. And at that moment he has made his decision, and it wasn’t that hard, his choice didn’t make him sad nor does it confuse him. He runs his fingers delicately over Eskel’s cheeks and brow. He could feel how much of Eskel’s love is radiating off of him, but his heart stutters and he frowns slightly.

“Give me time, love. I-I need some time.” He stutters out, his heart jack-rabbiting in his ribs.

Eskel nods, understanding that this is sudden to the bard. Jaskier could feel his spine shuddering when Eskel kisses his chin and goes up to his cheeks and stops at his forehead.

“I’ll give you all the time in the world.” He breathes to the skin ad Jaskier nods his thanks.

Eskel escorts Jaskier back to town after that, his heart thudding a little dull thump in his chest and as they near the tavern where Jaskier was staying in, the bard turns to Eskel and kisses him goodbye before briskly walking into the building.

Eskel unties Scorpion from the lone post and rides away into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are soooo close to the end now, lads and lasses!!! You guys have been incredible with your comments and I love and APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!! XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOO


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st song "Wish you were Here" - Florence and the Machine.  
> 2nd song "No Choir" - Florence and The Machine.

_Damn it, Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's you, shovelling it?_

It’s been two months exactly when Jaskier has left Geralt on that mountain. The blasted hunt going downhill the second they went up and he should’ve not have pushed Geralt. What was he thinking exactly? Did he actually believe himself to want to follow Geralt to the ends of the world? Yes, he did think that once. His memories played on and on of how possessive he is towards that Witcher when _he_ won’t even think twice to leave Jaskier for Yennefer. The witch is his destiny, the bard was just baggage.

_I've tried to leave it all behind me_

_But I woke up and there they were beside me_

_And I don't believe it but I guess it's true_

_Some feelings, they can travel too_

_Oh there it is again, sitting on my chest_

_Makes it hard to catch my breath_

_I scramble for the light to change_

He has been wandering around the continent, figuring out what to do from where he is, with a bruised heart and damp cheeks from crying over spilt milk. But, he’s not as alone as he thinks he believes he is.

_You're always on my mind_

_You're always on my mind_

Eskel come to his mind again that night as he slept on the cold forest floor, he remembers how Eskel’s smile is warm and inviting, and his proposition now dancing in the forefront of his mind. Jaskier felt how guilty he is to have snuffed the spark of hope in his eyes and would feel nothing but shame if he’d run into him again. He runs his fingers over his lips, the ghost of Eskel’s kiss there still.

He replays in his mind every run-in they had over the years, how devastated he felt when Eskel left him in that inn all those years ago. How soft his yellow and ember eyes are on him whenever he thinks Jaskier isn’t looking. He remembers how strong his grip on Jaskier’s hand was, how comforting that weight was.

_And I never minded being on my own_

_Then something broke in me and I wanted to go home_

_To be where you are_

_But even closer to you, you seem so very far_

Jaskier feels his heart and resolves to begin to heal, he’s been travelling for a long time on his own before he’s even met Geralt. Why should he be sad when he’s learnt so much already from his travelling with the Witcher, granted his heart is a frilly little thing and falls in love with things he can’t have because he’s a masochist but out there, there is another Witcher that’ll love and care for him. How had he been too blind to see it? How can he had been so stupid?

He remembers the songs he’s composed in the name of Eskel that he wants to sing to him when they next meet, now he’s excited to sing his heart out for the man and know he’ll be appreciated. He makes a plan and makes his way to a town to sing his songs in the local inn, hoping beyond hope that it’ll get to where it’s intended.

_And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing_

_And I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind_

_Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear_

_Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here_

As Jaskier was singing his heartfelt songs out in a tavern some two months later, his heart holding onto hope still that his Witcher will find him, he sings akin to a bird in a cage, desperate and waiting for someone to set him free. This song he’s singing is more morose than his usual songs, but his heart was all in it and it transfers to every strum on his lute and his voice sings with all the conviction this song deserves, hopeful that it’ll get to the person he’s looking for.

_But the loneliness never left me_

_I always took it with me_

_But I can put it down in the pleasure of your company_

_And there will be no grand choirs to sing_

_No chorus will come in_

_No ballad will be written_

_It will be entirely forgotten_

_And if tomorrow it's all over_

_At least we had it for a moment_

_Oh darling things seem so unstable_

_But for a moment we were able to be still_

He basks in the applause and the coins start coming to him when the last of his melody comes to an end; the people of this familiar town he’s heard Eskel frequently pass through is delighted to hear new songs from the bard. Though his heart is barely in the moment. Still trying to find a familiar face in the crowd.

Just as he was packing up and readying himself to travel and try again in the next town. He packs up his meagre belongings and made his way outside, he looks up at the sky and sees the sun shining still and he has full confidence that he’ll make to the next town before dark. With his head held high and a heart full of hope still, he sets out.

It wasn’t even two hours into his journey that the dark rainclouds start to gather above him and he groans at the unfairness of it all. He was contemplating turning back and running back to the previous town when he hears a horse neighing from a few feet in front of his. He turns to the horse, hoping that it’s a farmer with a waggon that he could ask for a lift back when he notices a very familiar black stallion. 

He nearly buckles when he notices that the rider looks back at him with such surprise and happiness and relief. The bard’s instrument and bags slip from his slack fingers and it was at this time the rain started to pour around them but they barely seem to notice and Jaskier takes a running start the moment Eskel jumps off Scorpion.

The rain’s making puddles in the dirt that further dirties the bard’s silk pants but he doesn’t care! He’s found him! He’s here! His breath starts to fog, not noticing how cold the temperature has dropped since the rain has started the closer he gets to Eskel. The Witcher, in turn, takes to running to the bard the moment Jaskier starts running as well. His heart filled with unprecedented joy and his lungs filled with the scent of petrichor. He’s finally found his songbird! After so long of searching, following leads of where his songs were taking him, all the effort has finally paid off now that he has the bard in his sights and in a moment in his arms!

“Eskel!” Jaskier jumps into those open arms, confident that he’ll catch him and Eskel didn’t disappoint. They embrace each other as the winds and water poured and blows around them, the cold not registered as they bask in each other’s warmth.

“I found you,” he whispers in Jaskier’s neck, peppering kisses there and Jaskier laughs a little wetly, “Yes. Yes, you did, love.”

He lifts his head from burying in Eskel’s shoulder and his hands cups Eskel’s jaw and pulls him in for a kiss. The rainwater cascading down their faces and their hair stick to their skin as they map each other’s lips. The water droplets managing to get pass their tightly pressed mouths and makes their kiss even wetter and glorious. Jaskier laughs a bit when he pulls away, desperately trying to look into Eskel’s eyes but the Witcher chases those alluring lips and nips playfully at Jaskier’s bottom lip, not wanting to separate just yet.

When they finally locked eyes, Jaskier runs his hands on Eskel’s cheeks and his thumb brushes under his eyes and Eskel relishes in the feel of those soft fingers on him. With the thunder roaring above them, Jaskier can definitely feel his heart beating as strongly and he knows Eskel can most likely hear how strong it’s thundering in his chest despite the rumblings in the Heavens above them.

“Hello, handsome.” He whispers to Eskel’s lips and Eskel grins.

“Hello, Dandelion.”

“I hope that proposition for an elf bard is still open?” He teases, his dextrous fingers playing with the strands of wet hair at Eskel’s nape.

“For you, Jaskier? Always!” He chuckles and swings Jaskier around, his delightful laughter echoes with the rumbles of the thunder around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, guys soooooooooooo flipping much for following me through this journey!! I hope that this story have made you guys happy and that the ending is satisfying! And don't worry, I still have more stories to write of these two lovebirds! So keep a watch out!! hehehehehehe Aaaanndd, thank you all again for those beautiful comments and support!! You guys are without a doubt, THE BEST!!! Till next time!!! XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
